


画报

by portgasdacelingyang



Category: SF9
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portgasdacelingyang/pseuds/portgasdacelingyang
Kudos: 1





	画报

画报很美，侵犯画报更美。  
姜澯熙觉得自己真的很善良，给粉丝留了一张干干净净的画报，才开始辣手摧花。金辉映的唇妆已经花了，一半是被他吮的，一半是他的分身蹭的。小猫不耐烦地吞吐着他的欲望，但还是乖乖地跪在地上，小心翼翼地舔弄，尽量不发出声响。  
姜澯熙不满足了，抓着他的头发把他拎起来，抵在镜面上。他一只手顺着衣摆溜进去，揉弄金辉映越发明显的大胸，一只手去解开金辉映的裤子。  
“操，姜澯熙你是发情公狗吗？”金辉映压着声音骂他。  
姜澯熙吻他，把他的唇妆都舔了干净，离开时带出银丝。“你还是想想一会怎么忍住声音，才能不让全世界知道我在这操你。”  
姜澯熙进入的时候，附近正好有人员经过，走过的风晃动了薄薄的帘子。金辉映全身收紧，寒毛都立了起来，死死咬住自己的手臂不让自己发出声音。倒是姜澯熙被他这一下夹地猝不及防，没控制住哼了一声。  
镜子的反射一点都没减弱金辉映想阉了他的愤怒目光，姜澯熙赶紧动起来让金辉映了解物有所值。小猫的身体终于软了下来，时不时漏出几声猫叫，挠得他心痒。他看着镜子里扭着腰迎合他节奏的猫咪，脸上情欲的潮红似是也染红了小猫的眼眶。姜澯熙没忍住，伸手去够金辉映的手机，记录这一刻清晰之美。  
金辉映的艺人本能让他在此时也立刻捕捉到了镜头，气得眼眶更红了：“姜澯熙你……”姜澯熙没给他骂自己的机会，突然加快速度顶得更快更深，安静的室内响起淫靡的啪啪声。  
两个人到了生命大和谐的时候，姜澯熙这才按下录像的停止键，喘着气放开金辉映，另一只手沾满两个人的白浊。他眼神示意金辉映帮他穿裤子，金辉映骂骂咧咧的，但还是听话地理好他的衣裤才整理自己。  
“你发情能不能他妈的选好场合？”  
“可我怎么觉得你在这里比在床上更湿呢？”  
金辉映抬手就要揍他，却被他抓过手亲了一下，把金辉映的手机塞回他的裤袋：“送你自慰用视频。干巴巴的自慰不如喊我操你。”  
金辉映的脸立刻变得更红：“……你他妈看见了？”  
姜澯熙轻佻地吹了个口哨，掀开帘子出去。  
“那你猜猜，我拍了吗？”  
  


  



End file.
